Tilex
Tilex is a character in The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals. Unlike other characters, he has been shown to die several times throughout the series yet reappears unharmed in later appearances. Personality Tilex has had a few appearances in The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals. In Progeny, Tilex was excited to see The Kanohi Stripes, and shared in excitement with Myto. He was however, shown to be very skeptical and dismissive towards Pyrex. This may be his general attitude, or he may just dislike Pyrex. He also gets along with Jevik, and the two share appreciation for quality "sacks". Biography During the period where Krone was facing torment from the Matoran Degrin, Krone called up fellow apartment resident, Tilex, for advice. He came down to his apartment, though instead of giving advice, was more interested in whether Krone had change for a bus fare. At a point either before or after his meeting with Krone, Jevik allowed Tilex to examine one of the "sacks" he had purchased from Bawl's Sacks, with Tilex inquiring on whether the product was made of cotton upon noting how soft the material was. Later, he appeared in Onipex's Apartment upon Jevik's stating his name. He was then asked to touch a blackened Onipex, which resulted in him being incinerated. Sometime later, after apparently recovering, he was present at a press conference held by Aliki as part of his occupation. He proceeded to question Aliki about Gairon, before he was interrupted. Tilex was seen in a restaurant during the events of Double Date and in the Coffee Shop during Duel At a later time, Krone, Pyrex, Myto, Tilex decided to go attend a Kanohi Stripes live show. Pyrex, Myto and Tilex engaged in conversation in the line whilst waiting for Krone to arrive, and Pyrex revealed to them his past with the band. Tilex refused to believe any of Pyrex's stories and was very dismissive towards the matoran. Tilex was later spotted on the phone at The Mall during A Very Katron Christmas. After exclaiming that he had a Prune Puff Casserole in the oven and he had to leave the neighbor meeting in Jevik? Pt 3, he was killed by Zeb, who lit him on fire with a small lighter. He has yet to return to the series. Relationships , Tilex and Jevik.]] 'Krone' During the period where Krone was facing torment from the Matoran Degrin, Krone turned to Tilex for advice. Tilex was, however, more interested in whether Krone had change for a bus fare. The two may be friends, or simply live in the same building. However, it is implied that the two are on good terms, due to Krone's willingness to invite him to a concert featuring the Kanohi Stripes. 'Jevik' Tilex was seen with Jevik in a recollection of his, feeling how soft a sack Jevik had purchased was. He later appeared out of nowhere in Onipex's apartment when Jevik told him to do something, so the two may be acquaintances or even friends. 'Pyrex and Myto' The three appear to be mutual friends with Krone, and they attended a live show together. However, Tilex was very dismissive and skeptical about everything Pyrex claimed. He did, on the other hand, get along with Myto just fine. 'Zeb' The two have only interacted once, which was all that was needed for Zeb to murder Tilex by setting him on fire. Whether it was intentional or not is unknown. Appearances Trivia *He was considered to live within The Tehktra Plaza, though he may live elsewhere currently due to comments made in Jevik? Pt 3. *In The Package, Tilex is shown to be homeless. *Also in The Package, Tilex's teal is replaced with grey. *A small, child-like Matoran resembling Tilex can be seen in Christmas II. *Tilex has been killed, apparently, in three times, though has not and will not remain dead. *He was revealed to work as a journalist in Aliki. *He is the most frequently seen background character. See Also *Gallery:Tilex category:Characters category:Recurring Characters